narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Images :Isn't This page, being overcorwded with images??? AlienGamer | Talk 02:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) itachi does Sasuke know about the "power" Itachi gave Naruto? (talk) 20:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I wud think no one knows about it, as naruto and itachi didn't tell anyone, and was bascially done in private....AlienGamer | Talk 21:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) What? " In two episodes, he was shown wearing shuriken briefs and in another he was shown in kunai briefs, as opposed to Naruto who was shown in green boxers with golden lucky wish " I don't think he was.Unless it was the jap version Sasuke's popularity Sasuke finished first in the last two popularity polls: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/292/01-02/ http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/245/03-04/ Please update the incorrect statement that Sasuke finished 2nd in the last one. Thanks. : Oh. I thought the polls in question were official polls. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 20:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) This is the official Shonen Jump Character Popularity Poll. Any other poll is either incorrect or a manipulation, such as the latest Databook tabulating all of the official poll votes and then ranking them on all the votes they've ever gotten, not the most recent. chidori stream in naruto shippuden episode 113 when sasuke is training he says chidori stream is that a new jutsu or it is chidori current I think it was either his way of putting it or something up with the translation, put then again I'm not sure which episode it is, cause he may have been talking about a completely diffrent jutsu since he has a bunch of them that are related to Chidori, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Put unnamed space/time ninjutsu in his jutsu list When he escaped Deidara's self-destruction, Sasuke, according to Suigetsu (chapter 363, page 14), "You went inside Manda and used a jutsu to fly into a different space...". Also on the same page Karin said that Sasuke was flying. On the same page Sasuke says: "right before I flew". On chapter 364 page 14, Yamato says that "He could have also used a space/time ninjutsu to teleport himself somewhere safe." - MadaraU (talk) 18:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :He was just hiding in Manda's mouth and when he tryed to escape the blast, Sasuke followed to wherever the snake came from, then Suigetsu summond Manda again and Sasuke survived. Jacce | Talk 18:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::That was my original impression as well (that Sasu went with Manda in the Snake Village or smth:P and then when Manda was re-summoned Sasuke came back along with it). But why would Suigetsu say the thing with Sasuke doing a jutsu to fly into a different space? (it could be that what he said was a simple form of saying that he Summoned Manda etc etc) I wish I could read kanji to read the raws and see what did Suigetsu actually say. - MadaraU (talk) 18:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::You should ask ShounenSuki. Jacce | Talk 18:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) In the volume I have right now Sasuke say's he "Jumped" so I think he just summoned Manda, got inside, avoided the blast, and either A: Had Manda jump out of the way and teh Suigetsu summoned him from the spot he landed, or B: Used the Sharingan to also have Manda teleport himself back to where all the summoned animals come from, and then Suigetsu summoned him back from there, Then shoodnt u put on Suigetsu's abilites list that he can perform the Summoning Jutsu--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Icons I just fixed up his icons! Go to the article and click on any one of his icons!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 00:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) why is his mangekyou icon itachi's :It would not be effective with five different icons. Jacce | Talk 05:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) rasen-chidori rasen-chidori has been shown in the anime in naruto ova 3 so someone must write it in naruto and sasuke jutsu listNarusuke55 (talk) 00:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 Sasuke's Age Shouldn't we change his age to 17 since yesterday was his birthday? (talk) 17:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The series time line doesn't follow the regular worlds time line. Jacce | Talk 17:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :No..It doesn't work that way...put simply real time and Anime time are not the same...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Tsukuyomi??? We all know that the MS technique Amaterasu comes from the users right or left eye and Tsukuyomi from the opposite eye of Amaterasu. Sasuke's Amaterasu comes from his left eye which means his Tsukuyomi would be from the right eye. Well in chapter 413 page 8 you can see Sasuke's right eye activating the MS and using a genjutsu on Kirabi which i believe was Tsukuyomi. These are the following points i made to proof that the genjutsu Sasuke used was Tsukuyomi. 1.Sasuke used his right MS eye the opposite eye of Amaterasu to activate the genjutsu, just like Itachi who used his left eye the opposite eye of his Amaterasu to activate Tsukuyomi. 2.Kirabi within the illusion was in a grayscale inverted color, the same feature as the Tsukuyomi Itachi used on Kakashi. 3.After Sasuke used that genjutsu he was tired and covered his eye, the genjutsu he used put a strain on his right eye. The same side effect as Tsukuyomi. HUNTER* (talk) 15:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Until it is referred to as Tsukuyomi, it will remain an unnamed genjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 15:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Edit When I'm trying to edit Sasuke's page I can't find his abilities why ? I think Sasuke's main description below his name and should be changed back to Anti-Hero, since that's basically what he is. ItachiZero (talk) 02:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero (talk) 03:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Anyone else notice the wierd Kyuubi-like shadow behind Sasuke in chapt 460? (talk) 03:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Demon? In chapter 460, when Sasuke is killing the Iron ninja, there is a picture of him standing in this demon like monster's palm. Can anyone explain this?BLADERUFF (talk) 07:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait till its revealed...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::The motif reminds me a lot of the tailed beasts but they are all accounted for :/ KnyghtMare (talk) 06:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::it reminds me of the demon that zabuza had or sine karin can sense dark chakra maybe thets how she seen his chakra and isnt this the first time he has killed anyone ::::Thinking logically and taking into account the things said about Sasuke in chapter 360 and similar scenes throughout the manga (e.g. the one with Zabuza in chapter 32 and the one with the Sharingan demon in chapter 386), it is most likely that the black figure was a representation of the hatred and darkness within Sasuke. ::::That said, this discussion is pointless. This matter isn't going to be resolved with the amount of information we have. Unless and until there is definite proof, people will always have varying opinions on it. This discussion is over. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Antihero or Antagonist I think that Sasuke should be considered an antihero since Madara is the main antagonist.--0Neosis (talk) 22:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well he more of an anti-hero.I mean killing Danzo sounds just fine but trying to attack Konoha is stepping over the scope of an anti-hero (talk) 04:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) shouldn't he be considered a major antagonist now. wanting to kill the 5 kages, wanting to destroy konoha, and joining akatsuki is way beyond anti hero or protagonist. it's just that someone changed the description saying that him being a protagonist is debatable. :* A protagonist is a character whom the plot revolves around and with whom the audience is intended to empathise most; :* An antagonist is a character who opposes the protagonist. A character that creates obstacles which the protagonist must overcome; :* An anti-hero is a protagonist who is depicted as having clear, strong faults; :* A foil is a character who contrasts with the protagonist in order to highlight certain aspects of the protagonist's personality; :* A tragic hero is a character who makes a fatal flaw that leads to their downfall. :* A Byronic hero is an idealised, but flawed character. A character with ideal traits on the one hand, but self-destructive traits on the other; :* A villain is a character who exhibits clear evil behaviour; who has a negative impact on other characters. :Sasuke is all of the above in one way or another. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I disagree with your opinon that Sasuke is all of these types of characters and an antihero isn't someone who doesn't have just doesn't have flaws because all characters even people have flaws an antihero is someone who uses nonheroic methods to attain there goals that are noble. For Sasuke, in part one his goal is to kill Itachi and avenge his clan's death; to do so he needs to attain power and for that he abandons the Leaf Village to drain under the demonic Orochimaru. In part two after learning Itachi's motives he resolves to kill the dicator-like Danzo we also see that he also see that he's more than willing to lie and use people to attain his goals such as Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and Madara such as saying things like letting his body be takin over and destroying the Leaf, and the Kages to please those he's using. This just to continue my opinon that he's an antihero.--0Neosis (talk) 00:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Sasuke is an antihero. How is he not all those other things? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :: It's just that most kinds of characters are one type of character, antiheroes are kind of diffucult to describe since they can be seen as a hero or villain but we all no that any character cannot be more than three types of literature characters, for Sasuke he can be seen as a deutagonist, antihero, and villain.--0Neosis (talk) 22:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't make me laugh! That may be the case in classical Western literature and the literature based on that, but that is in no way true about all literature. There is absolutely no limit to how many character types a character can be, especially when talking about one of the most important main characters in a modern Japanese story that already spans a decade. Sasuke can easily be categorised as any of the character types I mentioned above, and far more most likely. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I think ShounenSuki right. Sasuke has proved many times that he were these kind of types. Cooltamerboy (talk) 08:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC). ::Half of the story in this anime revolves around Sasuke... For all we know the series could be called "Naruto & Sasuke" He is a very complex character whom most people do not even understand and it is that reason which makes him any, if not all, of the character types mentioned by Shounen. - MadaraU (talk) 06:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's sharingan. It says here: It first developed during Itachi's departure from Konoha after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, but Sasuke would later forget he had activated the Sharingan due to the him being traumatized by the incident. I just checked chapter 224 and there is no sharingan in Sasuke's eyes. Was it shown somewhere else? :Chapter 403 page 11. Some of Sasuke's forgotten memories returns. Jacce | Talk 12:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sharingan Demon Genjutsu I know that this has been discussed before, but in the latest chapter, Sasuke used a genjutsu in which the Demon would appear before the victim, grabbing it with it's hand and begin to absorb the target. I know that we don't have any information about this thing, but I really think we should mention this in his Sharingan section. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 08:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's just the most recent of Sasuke's many unnamed genjutsu. Listing all of them would be confusing. ''~SnapperT '' 17:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nature Kekken Genkki if sasuke nos lighting and fire then should he be able to use a kekken genkki that combines fire and lightning??????? :No. Just because he can use two elements does not mean he can combine them. ''~SnapperT '' 03:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Susanoo? Are we sure thats wat he used to protect himself?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 05:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Skip that, I just re-read it..Sorry...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::We are not sure that it was Susanoo. The ribs later changed into Amaterasu's black flames after all, also Susanoo looks like a tengu. If you assume it's Susanoo, then why not assume that Sasuke's earlier Genjutsu was Tsukuyomi? :::*Both Mangekyo Sharingan's were active :::*It looked like Susanoo without the mirror and the sword :::*The structure was similar :::While Tsukuyomi :::*Never saw anything about it :::*It was only seen in one frame, and they didn't show the world either, just Killer Bee going down :::There's more proof that sasuke usese Susanoo than he uses Tsukuyomi...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::The bones around Sasuke are identical to the bones of Susanoo. Barring the possibility of an entirely new technique that not only looks extremely similar to Susanoo, but has the same function as well, it is obvious Sasuke just used an incomplete version of Susanoo itself. Him being able to do that also means he has mastered Tsukuyomi, which seems equally obvious given how the genjutsu he used on Killer Bee looked. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You mean the one in Chapter 413 pg 9 rite? There's only a single panel of it, and that doesn't really show much..Of course we can Presume he knows it, cause he knows Amatarasu and Susanoo...But that wud be guessing....Btw that might be Sasuke's completed Susanoo. According to Zetsu orochi was looking for the Sakenagi Longsword, but could nev find it, and Itachi had it...which means that it doesn't come default with Susanoo...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't talking about the Totsuka Sword and Yata Mirror (I didn't expect Sasuke to have those), I was talking about the complete Susanoo apparently being not a skeleton, but a fully formed body. :About Tsukuyomi: yeah, that page being Tsukuyomi is speculation, I'll admit. It could be a genjutsu that simply resembles Tsukuyomi. However, there's is more proof that Sasuke knows Tsukuyomi: the third databook states that only those who are able to use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi can use Susanoo. Sasuke using Susanoo per definition means he can also use Tsukuyomi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh....then i suppose it is...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes it was Susanoo he used...but i looked at the picture again n it seems more like Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes 2 me...--Moiz1224 (talk) 01:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, looking back at the Sasuke-Itachi fight, Susano'o shifted from complete to skeletal at least once, maybe Itachi hadn't perfected the Technique either. And Sasuke's using Amaterasu with his left eye could be that his eyes mirror Itachi's in which eye holds which jutsu and reinforcing Sasuke's statement about his vision being different from Itachi's...--Ascendant of Dusk ::I think it was really a situational thing. Itachi summoned it in it's entirety not only to use the skeleton and some skin to save him from Kirin, but also to defend against 8 Branches and seal Orochimaru. Sasuke barely used the ribs to cushion the blow from Raikage's attack. Looks to me like he's avoiding using up his chakra.Wreiad (talk) 02:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Cursed Seal of Heavens ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shouldnt we pu this as unuseable because he no longer has itNarutosagemaster (talk) 20:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No. Narutopedia shud cover the series at any given point. The cursed seal was active on Sasuke once, so no tags of unusabe will be placed...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well then can we put "unuseable as of Chapter___ Page___"' or juzz Chapter___--Moiz1224 (talk) 22:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Remove ... Remove "Anime Only" from next to his Body Flame Technique in his jutsu box. He can do it both in the manga and anime. - MadaraU (talk) 07:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I've removed it, but could u gimme a reference?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::The technique can be seen in chapter 309, it's just lacking any obvious flame qualities. ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/309/17/ Check the SFX: Smoke part :) - MadaraU (talk) 09:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Blaze Is Blaze a new type of release? 17:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No. In fact, it could be, but possibilities are quite small as there is no information of hint that gives it the title of a new advance element. It should be removed. --NejiByakugan36 18:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) If you want to discuss, continue the discussion on Talk:Blaze Release. --NejiByakugan36 18:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sasuke Does not have Tsukoyomi!!! It was shown in chapter 464 that sasukes left eye uses Amaterasu and his right eye Controls the Flames, and both eyes Combined result in Sussanoo, wouldnt one of his eyes have to use Tsukoyomi if he was able to do it? I belieave that he does not possess it and the genjutsu he is seen using with the Mangekou is just that, Normal Genjutsu.--Hokage0611 (talk) 20:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :According to the Third Data book, Susanoo is only usable by those who can use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Sasuke being able to use Susanoo by definition means he can use Tsukuyomi. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC)